Children with extreme short stature may experience significant stress related to their adult height. Onset of puberty initiates epiphyseal closure and leads to completion of growth. The goal of this study is to treat extremely short pubertal children with a long-acting analog of luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone (D-TRP6-PRO9Net-LHRHa) in order to halt their progression through puberty and delay epiphyseal fusion.